powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
True Power
The power to unlock the true power and potential from within oneself and things. The combination of Inner Power and True Form. Also Called *Real Power *Self Empowerment *The Final Power *The Hidden/Ultimate Power/Potential *True Inner Power *True Potential *Unbound Power/Potential Capabilities Much like Inner Power and True Form, users can unleash and amplify their hidden power through sheer force of will and utilize their abilities to the fullest and greatest extent. This allows the user to fully unlock the power that lies within their very character, granting them highly illogical feats. When the user unlocks their true power, they gain the capacity to do just about anything at the most unexplainable levels and is so potent that it's proven that if the user is ever stripped of it, it's never truly gone, but merely locked away all over again. If users unleash it again, the powers that were lost are regained, and are even more powerful then ever before depending on the faith and will of the user. Note: One's power can be either magical, scientific, divine, both, or neither, but in truth it lacks any powers based on outside forces except the user's will alone. Legendary Capabilities The legend says that the true meaning of power is that sometimes it's not about mastering supernatural powers, but about mastering oneself. Basically, its means that those who know how to conquer oneself can't be conquered by anyone else. Legends also include that true power can only be found from within, just as much as that it dwells within everyone, but only a few can harness it. Also, true power is unbound by the laws of magic, science and divinity, and is independent of those forces, for true power is at it's purest capability unimaginable. The power in legends proved so powerful that it can gain and/or mimic all the traits of magical, scientific and divine properties and transcend them to the legendary capabilities. This makes the power strong enough for the user to transcend their own race and bring their abilities to their truest form. Applications *Ability Transcendence - Transcend your talents. *Adaptive Power-Level - That which can't kill you makes you stronger. *Alpha Physiology - Release the true power and potential of your kind. *Apex Potency - Gain the apex of your potential. *Belief Dependent Capability - Believe in yourself and do anything. *Boundless Inner World/Inner Power - Unlock the true power within yourself. *Indomitable Will/Will Empowerment - Will yourself strength. *Imagination - True Power comes from our imagination. *Living Anomaly - True Power has no rules. *Miracle Performing - It takes a miracle. *Obstacle Manipulation - With a little faith. *Potential Creation - Create your own powers. *Power Activation - Awaken hidden powers. *Power Anchoring/Power Restoration - True Power is never lost, but merely hidden. *Power Source/Power Source Creating - True power is its own force of creation. *Science-Magic Ascendancy - True power knows no boundary. *Self-Power Augmentation - Supercharge yourself. *Self Sufficiency - True Power depends on you and you alone. *Self Transcendence/Limiter Removal - Remove and exceed your limitations. *Singularity - Some users capability can be unique. *Strong Heart - True strength comes from within. *Strong Soul/Unbound Soul - A strong soul is unbound. *True Form/Legendary Form - Unlock your true form unleash legendary capabilities. *True-Self Recognition - To master true power is to first master your self. *Zenith - Reach the highest stage of your potential. Examples *Example: Creation to Omnificence *Example: Destruction to Nonexistence *Example: Digestive Assimilation to Absorbing Replication *Example: Human Physiology to Superhuman Physiology *Example: Illusion Manipulation to True Illusion *Example: Shapeshifting to Omnifarious *Example: Spatial Manipulation to Meta Space Manipulation *Example: Telekinesis to Omnikinesis *Example: Telepathy to Omnipathy *Example: Teleportation to Meta Teleportation *Example: Time Manipulation to Meta Time Manipulation Limitations *May need to have self-confidence, strong will and faith in oneself. *May need to find one's true self to master this power. *The power is dependent on the user alone. *The power can be suppressed by self doubt, denial or lack of will. *The only limits to ones true potential is what one can only imagine. Known Users Gallery Superman.jpg|After accepting his Kryptonian heritage, Superman (DC) was able to unlock his true potential, which is limitless under a yellow sun. Naruto Kurama Mode.png|Naruto's (Naruto) Nine-Tails Chakra Mode grants him a substantial increase in speed, strength, and chakra output, allowing him to use the abilities of Kurama to the fullest extent of their power. inner-moka-rosario-vampire-16880529-247-525.jpg|Whenever the rosary seal around her neck is removed, Moka Akashiya (Rosario + Vampire) becomes her true self, Inner Moka, an incredibly powerful vampire. Sora_(Final_Form)_KHII.png|When he uses the Final Form, Sora (Kingdom Hearts) is able to use all of his abilities and his Keyblade's power to their fullest extent. Shining Gundam True Super Mode.gif|When Domon Kasshu (Moblie Fighter G Gundam) enters the serene state of mind of a true warrior, he is able to access the True Super Mode of his Shining Gundam. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Support Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Rare power Category:Transcendent Powers